Flurr
Wygląd Ciało ~ '''Ogólnie jest czarno biała. Posiada białe łatki gdzie nie gdzie oraz 3 kreski pod oczami. Posiada cyjanowe oczy oraz stojące uszy . Jej nos jest brązowy. Posiada zadrapanie na kufie. '''Strój ~ Jak na kowboja przystało ma kapelusz oraz chustę z złotą gwiazdką (nagroda za najlepszego kowboja na świecie) . Chusta jest granatowa i posiada ona kropelki wody. Ma też opaske na jej lewej łapce z symbolem jej miejsca pochodzenia Charakter Ehh.. Od czego by tu zacząć? To tak: jest totalną zadziorą. Od razu gdy ktoś się zaczyna do niej rwie się z łapami do niego. Nie da sobie w kasze dmuchać. Pewna siebie i energiczna. Ale jednak przyznaję że lubi sobie poleniuchować i sobie dobrze po jeść. Przez swoją upartość pakuje się w niezłe kłopoty. W sumie wesoła i przyjemna. Ma takie dni w których jest zdołowana i za każdy zły ruch skróciłaby o głowe. Lubi ponarzekać i zatruwać życie wrogom. Kosia irytować ludzi. Mówi gwarą i zamiast ,,zaraz " mówi ,,zara" . Oddany przyjaciel. Można jej zaufać. Przyjaciele są dla niej najważniejsi. Tak naprawde jest brutalnie szczera ,ale stara się to ukrywać Jako avatar lubi często wykorzystywać moc do załatwiania swoich rachunków prywatnych. Jednak jest oddana walce przeciwko złu. Umie być poważna. Czasem nie ma opanowania gdy się wkurzy. A właśnie wkurzyć ją jest bardzo łatwo! Dla PP jest dobrym przyjacielem i sojusznikiem. Stara się ich odwiedzać regularnie. Jako szeryf dla swojej osady jest bardzo uprzejna i pomocna. Nie toleruje złodzieji. Umiejętności Suczka potrafi tkać wszystkie 4 żywioły i do tego też metal.Jest silna fizycznie lecz trochę kiepsko z siłąpsychiczną. Nie widzi za dobrze w nocy , ale za to ma wyśmienity słuch. Potrafi pływać i wspinać się . Nawet nie źle pływa . Rodzina Jacko-Brat Wojo-Młodszy brat Relacja z Oddziałem 'Play' Mają ze sobą dość napięte relacje... Często się ze sobą kłócą. Mają zawsze do siebie sprawe. Bywa że sie fochają o siebie. Jednak w głębi duszy czują do siebie małe zauroczenie. 'Janny' Jej dobry przyjaciel.CDN 'Sarah' 'Mickey' Dubbing Polska wersja- ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Orginalna wersja- Halsey Cytaty Strach Brak Ciekawostki *Jest puppyfikacją mnie *Jest psim avatara *Jest liderem w jej team'ie. *Tak na prawde jest brutalnie szczera ale nie przyznaje się do tego. W sumie nawet żartuje z tego. *Pochodzi z Czech *Gdy była mała mieszkała w Pradze *Ma Czeski akcent *Mówi gwarą Biografia Galeria Stary Wygląd Flurr .png Flurr_sitting.PNG|ARCYDZIŁOOOOOO...Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Speedpaint będzie dziś :) Flurr_and_Dilara.PNG|CUDO!!..Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Dilara i Flurr. Z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 2018 Flurr V2.jpg|Uniform Flurr bend fire.jpg|Flurr tka ogień Flurr bend water.jpg|Flurr tka wodę Flurr bend air.jpg|Flurr tka powietrze Kasha and Flurr.jpg|Flurr i Kasha . Dwie potężne suczki . Flurr and Janny kiss.jpg|Janny całuję ją Flurr uniform V2.jpg|Cały uniform Flurr and Janny on a romantic walk.PNG|BRAK MI SŁÓW ....CUDOO!!Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Tydzień par :) Janny X Flurr :333333333333 Flurr bend earth.jpg|Flurr tka ziemię Flurr V2-0.jpg Flurr w stroju szefyfa ..jpg|W stroju szeryfa Flurr_with_sleeping_bag.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Dziękuję z cudeńko <3 Flurr_Piesek_miesiąca_wrzesień_2018.jpg|Piesek miesiąca wrzesień 2018.Narysowane przez Shiraz. SUPER <333333 New Flurr.jpg|Nowy wygląd . Przy okazji i w stanie awatara . Janny and Flurr _Day_2.png|Day 2 Day 7.png|Day 7 Day 10.png|Day 10 Play_and_Flurr_decorating_christmas_tree_christmas_gift.PNG|PRZESŁODZIAŚNY RYSUNEK narysowany przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii <3333 Nowy Wygląd NewFlurr.png FlurrCowboy.png Dzień 31.jpg|Cudaśne cudo narysowane przez shiraz <3 Day 31.png|Day 31 Cytat.png|Cytat Flurr and czech flag.png|Flurr i flaga Czech Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelek Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Mag Wody Kategoria:Avatar Kategoria:Avatarowie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Mag Ziemi Kategoria:Mag Ognia Kategoria:Mag Wiatru Kategoria:Dawny Mieszkaniec Południowego Plemienia Wody Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja